


Love Speaks Its Name

by Mattias_Malfoy



Category: Ethan and Maci
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattias_Malfoy/pseuds/Mattias_Malfoy





	Love Speaks Its Name

Ethan rolled over in bed, opened one eye and looked at his alarm clock on his dresser. He closed his eyes then they shot open when he realized what he had seen. 

“No, no, no...not again. How can it already be 8:30?!” He jumped out of bed like a fish out of water. He got dressed and ran outside to his car and he probably broke every single traffic law that was in place as he sped to school.

He got out of his car and ran to his class hoping that the teacher wasn’t there and that there would be some clueless substitute teacher. He opened the door and walked in. The class hadn’t started yet. The teacher noticed him as walked in. 

“Welcome Mr. Price. You’re a little late, don’t you think?”

“Y-yes sir. My alarm didn’t go off.” Someone in the back of the class snickered at Ethan’s ‘excuse’. 

“You should get a new one then Mr. Price. Then maybe you could be on time to my class for once.”

“Yes sir.” He said in a quiet voice that didn’t quite sound like his own. He walked to a desk in the back of the class, dropped his bag on the floor, and sat down.

“We have a new student in our class. This is Maci. I want everyone to make Maci feel welcome in our class.” Maci gave a shy smile. “You can go sit next to Ethan. Maybe you’ll be able to help him become more considerate of the time.” Maci just chuckled then walked to the back of the classroom and sat next to Ethan.

“Hi, I’m Ethan, Ethan Price.” He held his hand out for Maci to shake.

“Hello, Ethan. I’m Maci, Maci Smith.” Maci took Ethan’s hand and shook it gently.

“Mr. Price, maybe you can show Maci around the campus.”

“Yes sir, I will.” 

After class, Ethan and Maci toured around the campus and eventually found themselves in the Performing Arts Center.

“This school is much larger than my old one.” Maci said with a touch of awe.

“This is one of the largest campuses in the state of California.” 

Maci sat on the edge of the stage and sighed. 

“I notice you’re wearing a football jersey. You play Football?”

“I used to. I really enjoyed it. I still do.”

“Why’d you quit? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“I was bullied. So when I decided to stand up for myself, the coach kicked me off the team. But the bullying didn’t stop. I wanted to switch schools but my family doesn’t have a lot of money so I had to stay there until the end of the school year. And...now I’m here.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that. No one deserves that. This is a great school. I’m sure you’ll love it here. It’s one of the most accepting schools in the state. They don’t just accept anyone here. Each student in this school is here for a reason.” Ethan knew this because his father had contributed a lot of money to build this school and make it the way it was.

“I see...what’s yours?” Maci asked, hoping to not overstep any boundaries.

“My father contributed the money to build this school when I came out to him and my mother. What’s your reason?” He looked deep into Maci’s emerald green eyes. He could get lost staring into those eyes.

“Well, besides the bullying, my parents chose this school because I came out to them about a year ago.”

“Really? How’d it go?”

“They didn’t take it well at first...but I think they’ve warmed up to the idea that I’m not straight anymore.” Ethan chuckled slightly and so did Maci. 

Then they both fell into a silence. It wasn’t an uncomfortable one, but it wasn’t exactly comfortable either. Ethan wanted the conversation to continue. He wanted to know more about this mysterious Maci. He hated to admit it, but he developed a crush on Maci when they first met in their History class that morning.

Maci looked at Ethan and smirked slightly. “So, you’re a rich boy, huh?”

“Yeah, something like that. I could do without the money. Sometimes, I just want to see what a normal life is like. I want to be able to go to a store and actually have to worry about the possibility of not being able to afford something.” They both laughed, the echos reverbing from the emptiness of the room.

Maci looked at Ethan and slowly, it seemed that they both leaned in slightly. They were now sitting as close as two people could possibly be. Ethan laced his fingers through Maci’s and smiled a shy smile. Maci gave Ethan’s hand a confirming squeeze and smiled back. 

All of a sudden, Ethan felt something on his lips. No, not something...it was someone. And that someone was Maci Smith. Maci Smith was kissing him. Maci’s lips were soft and warm. Their tongues fought for dominance until the need for air became too much for them to bear. They separated and Maci looked at Ethan, almost surprised that he had given into the kiss.

“Not bad, Ethan Price.”

“Not so bad yourself, Maci Smith.” 

At that moment, a phone chimed. It was Maci’s. “I have to go, my mom’s here.”

Ethan nodded. Maci got up to leave.

“Before you go, can you answer me one thing?” Ethan asked quickly.

“Sure. What is it?”

“What does Maci stand for? I mean, it’s not your real name, is it?”

Maci smiled. “No, it’s not. My name is Mason. Mason Smith.” He smiled at Ethan then walked out the door.

Ethan looked out across the room and smiled a smile that was worthy to be on the cover of a fashion magazine. “I think I’m in love.” he whispered.


End file.
